History of Seers' Village and Camelot
Seers' Village is a small town within the Kingdom of Kandarin. It contains the roadways to city of Rellekka. This page should serve as an archive of in-character history and any major events that Seers' Village and Camelot has experienced, as well as a list of known rulers from Seerian history. Commander Ran Longclaw Add info here Kane Daxovan And here Emperor Zenthos Dae ( First Term ) After a time of confusion and duel monarchy between Kane Daxovan and Zenthos, Kane stepped down to move on to other priorities. Thus Zenthos filled in the gap of power in the region. The young Empire started small, but it had the potential of Seer's Village's reasources, and Catherby's port to fuel it's growth; in time this would bring upon the vast wealth of the Dae family. Camelot began training a military to protect itself from the very real threat of Russia to the South, while making allies where it could. One of the earliest tests for Camelot came with it's oldest ally, the Rovin family. Kota called upon Zenthos to aid him from impending attack on Taverley by the Kinshra. In the ensuing battle, Zenthos and his men displayed the growing Camelot by helping hold off the Kinshra's first attack. Zenthos dominated the battle field, keeping the Baron and Baroness on their heels the whole time. Rellekka was the first real expansion of land for Camelot, the area was unused and provided reasources and a port for the growing armies of Camelot. Without as much as a fly to stop them, Camelot took Rellekka. Being the Zarosian he was, Zenthos was obsessed with the desert and found another vacuum of power in that area. In a huge invasion, Zenthos seized the desert in a matter of days, truely bringing about an Empire. Continuing it's growing problems with Russia, Zenthos participated in many meetings about discussing his downfall. And when the battle arrived, Camelot was present in Ardougne to over-throw him. Another vacuum of power rose in Ardougne, were Zenthos would have enjoyed to end his Empires expansion and settle down. Instead he was denied and in Camelot. Another idea took his gaze, a great new Kingdom, one where everyone could live and be safe. In a month long campaign, Zenthos secured the former lands of Russia that were left abandoned. The Empire now stretched from White-Wolf to Eagle's Peak, and from Hemenster to Neitiznot. The Kingdom of Zeniethrea as Zenthos called it was born, and with it a Golden Age as one, if not thee, leading super-power in the world. Zenthos found himself called away many times on request of his allies. Zenthos was very loyal to his allies, and rarly turned down their requests. If not helping his allies, Zenthos spent his days in Camelot, standing in the courtyard with his guards. Being the Mahjarrat he was, Zenthos was lustful for combat, and grew stir crazy. He eventually faked his death with the help of his trusted Second in Command, RIlkir. This left a vacuum in the Kingdom, which the remaining troops of Camelot couldn't restore, Zeniethrea was built by Zenthos, for Zenthos, and without him it collapsed. Oliver Ryder Paladin Order *The Paladins (officially known as The Order of Light) are given control of Camelot and Seers Village. *The Elven Fire Mage Lierpha is crowned King of Camelot under the perview of Grand Crusader Sun. *Camelot becomes the main base of the Order. The castle and the adjacent village become primarily Saradominist. *The Dark Moon attack Camelot. The Paladins, aided by Orik Valdon and his pack of werewolves are driven back and the castle is destroyed. The Paladins keep possesion of the castle and begin to rebuild. *The Dark Moon attack again once the castle is rebuilt. The Order is betrayed by Zenthos, who aids the Dark Moon in attacking the castle. Dark Moon is driven back, the castle sustaining minimal damage. *The Dark Moon attack once again in large force. They are driven back in full by the Order, aided by Orik once again. An unknown Dark Moon commander bested in single combat with Grand Crusader Sun. The Dark Moon attacks on Camelot cease. *King Lierpha leaves the Order of Light and relinquishes the crown. Master Paladin Ryan is crowned King. *Grand Crusader Sun embarks on a Crusade in Morytania, leaving Camelot in full command of King Ryan. *Under severe pressure in Morytania, the Order relinquishes control of Camelot to focus on its war. The land is claimed by Zenthos in their absence. Emperor Zenthos ( Second Term ) *Zenthos retakes the throne after the Paladin evacuation. *He begins by quickly rebuilding his armies using the Elemental Ore found under Seer's Village. *Seer's Village and Hemenster are ceded to Zenthos after their occupying clans diminish. *Ardougne and Yanille propose a combined Commonwealth to rule Kandarin together, Zenthos likes the idea, but only if he holds a key position like General of the Army of Kandarin or King or the Commonwealth, which neither Eden, nor Ardougne particularly enjoy. *Drazker Vekon makes a proposition to Zenthos to help him attack Ardougne and offers him a place of power Ardougne and Yanille could not. *Zenthos betrays Drazker and aids Ardougne and Yanille in removing and banishing the Vekon from Kandarin. *Zenthos takes Rellekka and establishes a new regieme under the Fremennik Jon. *The Polemistis Empire ransakes Rellekka and the regieme there after threats are made to them by the Fremennik there. *Zenthos allows Jon to be killed and the Polemistis to rule over Rellekka under him. *Ardougne and Yanille become hostile with the Polemistis and accuse Zenthos of aiding them in a plot to overtake Kandarin. *Eden Syvian barges into Camelot while Zenthos is meeting with Aztarwyn Gonzo, and demands Zenthos admit he wants to enslave Kandarin with the Polemistis. Zenthos' men try to get Eden to leave, and Eden challenges one of them to a duel. *Zenthos doesn't take kindly to this and with Aztarwyn's help, tries to capture Eden for his accusations. *Eden escapes with a bloodied foot, and returns with his Rangers. Zenthos dominates the battlefield, killing atleast two Rangers and badly wounding a third. He always gives Eden another gash to the leg. *Ardougne arrives with forces from Lumbridge and Yanille. Zenthos, not going down without a fight, lets his Mahjarrat powers loose, and raises his dead men back to life for the upcoming final battle. The cannons let loose on the attacking forces as they flood the courtyard. Zenthos engages with a giant, Eden, and a few archers. They over-power Zenthos and he is sent flying out of the courtyard into Seer's Village. After much contraversy Zenthos survives, his soul and mind being absorbed into a soul gem, which is taken far North for him to recover and plot. *Ardougne and Yanille place Alexander Aerendyl on the throne, though the last remaining forces of the old Empire hold out in Neitiznot. *Eventually they flee to Uzer, a long time stronghold of Zenthos. King Alexander *Alexander Aerendyl is ascended to the Camelite throne as the best candidate available. *Prince Aldaren captures the Ranging Guild to the west, and establishing Fort Dire. *A Banquet Victoria is held in celebration of the defeat of Zenthos' forces. *There is a short skirmish by the Sinclair Mansion as Alexander drives out unwanted Zenthosian remnants. *Lured by the chance to kill Kel Sicarius, Alexander Aerendyl is assassinated by Rai Sicarius . King Aura Oh, and here. King Aztarwyn Gonzo(Kingdom of Lionheart) *After Aura Angelus gave his Kingdom to Aztarwyn, the Heir to the throne claimed the castle. *Camelot is bought for eight-million gold pieces, Aztarwyn begins his reign. *Aztarwyn was never revealed to be the true King of Camelot until the very end of his reign, as the Kingdom of Lionheart is restarted. *Irano Forvetta takes place as the Public King. *Former laws from Vigilis Cruor, and the old Kingdom of Camelot, are taken and revised to be set to the public. *Kandarin wanted Camelot - They soon attacked. *As the air-force of Aztarwyn arrived to Camelot, it seemed as if Kandarin faced it's greatest threat. Aztarwyn himself made an appearance to the castle with over a hundred undead, he shouted "Prepare to die, Kandarin!" with a maniacal laughter, then teleported away. The zombies then thrashed at the gates. *It turned out that the glider air-force was being led by Henrik Harlowe, who was loyal to Bruce Clough, as archers dropped down to aid Kandarin soldiers incoming. *The zombies soon broke the gates and the battle commenced. *Zombies were slaughtered, which the finest phalanx of the Lionheart army was last to go. Kandarin is victorious in the battle and unification of the entire region. Henrik then leaves as well as his men. General Drazker Vekon IV *General Drazker lays claim to Camelot as a military state, approved by Queen Sylvari Neleseth. *"Operation Mongoose" is put into motion, aiming to remove the Crux Eqal within Kandarin. *Camelot, Seer's Village, and Catherby are struck hardest as Drazker commits a mass genocide of the Druids in the area. *Drazker soon returns it to the throne, for the use of the Kandarin crown, leaving the area damaged and saddened, in tatters and tears. Queen Sylvari *Queen Sylvari holds the land, having little use for it in its current state. *The Vekon family remains active in the area. *Soon, Sylvari goes missing, and Elizabeth Arshen ascends the throne. Elizabeth banishes the Vekon, before extending a hand to the Temple Knights to allow them to use the castle. Commander Hayley Spears is appointed to run and maintain the center, by Temple Knight Command. Commander Hayley Spears *Commander Spears, gifted Camelot by the Kandars after Drazker Vekon's exile, converts the castle into a center for Temple Knights. *Many missions are run from the area, most kept under the table. *The Temple Knights are eventually forced back into Asgarnia by a rise in Kinshra activity, leaving Camelot unattended, until Drazker Vekon IV returns from exile. Drazker Vekon IV (II) *Little happened while Drazker ruled as Prince of Camelot, bar his adoption into the Royal Cleeves line. *Drazker's return was met with hostility from what druids repopulated the area, as well as bitterness from the Renderra to the South, and many Mahjarrat within Ardougne, threatening Camelot with rebellion. *Drazker left the castle in the care of the Vekon family, to go sit the throne in Ardougne. The Vekon, also did little in this time. Lord Lucius Renderra *After winning a duel against Drazker Vekon by forfeit, Lord Lucius requested to be raised to higher lordship under Oliver Cleeves, now Lording over Camelot, Catherby, and Seers Village with his family. *Guthixians are finally given well deserved haven. *Darna Ardoy is given Catherby under Lucius' rule. *Exploration is done beneath the workshop in Seer's Village by Lucius, his wife Katya, and close friend Erus Cres. Elemental metal is discovered and some excavated. *After a Rebellion starts to form, Lord Lucius opts to stay neutral, aiding neither King Oliver or Rebel King Agares in the War. Instead, it was made the fall-back point of Oliver's Forces, and where the Nobles could go to be free of the War. *Regardless of the little aid he could provide being provided, King Oliver strips Lucius of his claims on Camelite Land, for not aiding in the war effort. *Outraged that his work went unoticed, Lucius ordered his loyal guards to strip Camelot of all they could, and fill it with wood, oil, nitroglycerine, and ground copper. When set ablaze, Renderra Green flames licked the skies, a symbol that they would seek vengeance. The Castle, afterwords, was left in ruin. Lord Eorl Hengest, Margrave of Camelot *King Oliver places Eorl Hengest in charge of Camelot and neighbouring Seers Village. *Eorl's time as Margrave is relatively insignificant. Little happens and Camelot is later bestowed upon the King's adoptive son, Prince Vectis. Prince Vectis, Duke of Camelot *Vectis and Elminy are installed as the Duke and Duchess of Camelot. *After a conspiracy by the Lords of Kandarin drives Vectis from the Kingdom, Camelot lies dormant once more. Jason Ryder, Duke of Camelot *After the Ryder exodus from the desert, Jason Ryder is appointed Duke of Camelot by King Brock of Kandarin. *Upon the coronation of King Vectis I, the Duke rides for Ardougne and promptly pledges his fealty. *Later, one of Jason's bannermen, "Lord 'Vile", are called to Ardougne to answer for the crimes of their minion Shadow Guard. Jason arrives with another Ryder shortly after the summons is given. After a long inquiry, Jason informs Vectis that he is in fact the patron of the Shadow Guard. In punishment for their heinous crimes, he and the fellow Ryder are slain in what becomes known as 'The Red Trial'. *After hearing a lie perpetrated by Atreyu Corvus that the old Duke wished to assassinate him, King Vectis begins the Ryderian Hunt, enlisting all his allies in an almost playful hunt for the remaining Ryders, promising three-thousand coppers for every Ryder head brought to the Sunlit Hall in Ardougne, plus a royal pardon for any crime commited in the past. Lord Cralix Praven, Margrave of Camelot (formerly Marquis) *After the disposal of the Ryders, King Vectis I reorganizes Camelot into a 'March' from a Duchy, and appoints Cralix Praven the new Marquis. *Cralix succeeds for some time due to what seem to be excellent organization and leadership skills. *A military scare causes a rapid deployment of the Kandar troops to Camelot to defend against a rumoured Ryder counter-attack. *A ball is held in Camelot to celebrate the 17th birthday of the King's children. *After a meeting of the Privy Council at Dragonstone Keep, Lord Camelot's title is changed from Marquis to Margrave. King Arthfael I, of Paixholm *Citizens of Paixgrove move in to occupy the Castle of Camelot under the orders of a robed man - Arthfael - whom would not announce it immediately to the public. *The Count of Paixgrove, Arthfael, publicly announces his annexation of Camelot through the Ball of Paixgrove, to which the Count went on to host. *Camelot is used as primary military base for Paixgrove, Order of Providence. *Seers' Church, under the authority of Lady Alexis Renderra, undergoes major reconstruction work. *Duke Arthfael seceeds from Kandarin, in light of recent events, becoming King Arthfael I, of Paixholm. *King Arthfael and Lady Alexis, Countess of Catherby marry at the newly constructed Paixholm Sanctuary (Seers' Church). *King Arthfael and Queen Alexis abdicate, handing the throne over to Lady Clarissa, whom is now Her Majesty, Queen Clarissa. Queen Clarissa Add info here. Category:In-Character History Category:Location Category:POC Category:Kandarin Category:Incomplete Articles